


Do Not

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Luci having an unconsciously soft spot for reader !! And reader notices and think it’s cute because Luci is all temperamental with other people (cashiers or bartenders) but not with reader !! And when reader points it out at some point he denies it at first but then he accepts it cause he’s kinda into reader c: <3 love you





	Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Luci having an unconsciously soft spot for reader !! And reader notices and think it’s cute because Luci is all temperamental with other people (cashiers or bartenders) but not with reader !! And when reader points it out at some point he denies it at first but then he accepts it cause he’s kinda into reader c: <3 love you

“You didn’t have to be such a _dick_ , Luc!” You snapped at him on the way out of the store. Once again, Lucifer had snapped at the cashier. Because she didn’t move quick enough for his liking. “Have you forgotten that humans don’t move like you do?”

He sighed. “I treat everyone the same.” Lucifer shrugged.

“Whatever. Get in the damn car.” You said through gritted teeth. “We still have two more stops.”

“But I’m _bored_!” He whined, reminding you of your three year old nephew. 

You popped the trunk and started loading the groceries into it. Surprisingly, Lucifer was helping. “If you’re so bored, go home.” You told him without looking up. How on Earth you ended up living with the Devil was beyond you. However, despite him pissing off pretty much everyone, and being short tempered, he wasn’t a bad room mate. He was orderly, never left wet towels on the floor, didn’t drink out of the milk carton, and didn’t make a lot of noise when you were sleeping. You really couldn’t get too mad at him for his temperament. Even though you tried helping him improve that. Once everything was loaded, you shut the trunk and looked at him. “ _Seriously_. I’m sure I can manage shopping all by myself.” You pulled your keys from your pocket and walked around the car.

Lucifer hung his head for a moment before getting in the passengers seat. You looked at him, eyebrow raised. “What?” He glanced at you. “It’s either this or go home and be bored.”

“So you’re following me around because you don’t want to be alone and bored?” You actually thought that was kinda cute.

“I never said anything about ’ _alone_ ’.” He shot back.

Rolling your eyes, you started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Your next stop was the hardware store. You needed to replace the hammer that Lucifer had broken. He didn’t tell you how he broke it, he just showed you what was left. It was a short drive from where you were, and it was spent in silence.

You parked and the two of you got out. “I’m buying a hammer. You could wait in the car.” You pointed out. He simply shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. The bell rang above the door, making the cashier look up at you. You gave him a smile and a slight wave before heading towards the tools. It wasn’t like you needed something fancy, so you’d be in and out. Finding the hammers, you grabbed one that looked a bit more sturdy than your previous one. Lucifer still kept quiet, simply following you through the store.

At the register, the cashier smiled at you. “Hello, find everything okay?”

“I did, thank you.”

He rang up your hammer, glancing up at you for a moment. “You come in here often, don’t you?” He asked, trying to make small talk. It was pretty dead that day.

You laughed. “Yeah. My room mate is a _bit_ rough on tools…” Motioning to Lucifer behind you.

The cashier’s face faltered for a minute before his eyes went back to you. “Maybe he just likes trips to the hardware store with you? Not that I’m complaining.”

Blushing, you looked down to pull out your credit card. Lucifer stepped forward slightly. “She is here to buy a hammer, _not_ to be hit on.” He said, his voice cold.

You slapped his arm lightly. “What did we just talk about? Be. _Nice_.”

“He’s clearly hitting on you!” He turned, defending himself.

“And that’s a bad thing _why_ …?” You asked, swiping your card. Now the cashier was blushing. You heard Lucifer damn near growl and looked at him. He was staring at the poor cashier. Sighing, you took your receipt and bag. “Have a good afternoon. I’m sorry about my attack dog here.” You told him with a small smile.

The rest of your shopping trip was spent in a fairly awkward silence as you thought over the events of the day. Then it hit you- you were the one person that he was civil to. Smirking, you glanced at him. “Hey, Luc?”

“What?” He said under his breath.

“Why are you nice to me?”

He stared at you. “I’m not.” There was no way he was nice to a human.

You laughed. “You bitch out _anyone_ who even breathes wrong around you.” You pointed out. “You let me slap your arm, give you a nick name, you don’t put me down, you don’t mock me….” That was the short list.

“You’re insane.” He snapped.

Deciding to drop it for the time being, you pulled into your parking space. Lucifer got out and walked away, not even bothering to help you with the bags. You figured he was still upset about you pointing out that he treats you differently. Grabbing what you could, you made the first trip inside.

After two more trips, everything was in the apartment. Lucifer was nowhere to be found, so you knew he was in his room. Probably brooding over something.

Lucifer stared at the ceiling, listening to you move around. He could tell that you had taken off your shoes. Thinking back over the past eight months, he thought of his interactions with you versus interactions with other people. He was trying to think of proof that he didn’t treat you any better. However, he was failing. Instead, he was realizing that he had a soft spot for you. He cared about you. How the hell did that even come about?

Groaning, he stormed out of his room and into the kitchen where you were putting things away. You jumped when he stormed in, making you stare at him. “Are you going to kill me or something?” You whispered. His look was the most intense you had ever seen it.

In just a couple steps, he was standing in front of you, making you look up. You swallowed, unsure of what was happening. He surprised you by putting his hand on the back of your neck and pulling you into a deep kiss. It took you a moment to register that his lips were on yours. Your arms moved around his neck as you kissed him back.

He pulled away, smirking at how you flushed. “I guess you were right.” He chuckled. “I _am_ nicer to you.” He kissed you again, making you forget all about the groceries.


End file.
